


Negotiations of Rightness

by Merfilly



Series: Slip In Time Pern AU [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Benden, Lessa treats with the current Leaders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations of Rightness

F'lon and Larna looked up as wings and talons told them both that they had visitors. A query of dragons let them know it was Mnementh, Canth, their riders, and a guest. That last, when so few of the Northerners had yet warmed to them, had the mates exchanging glances in surprise.

It was but a few moments before F'lar led the way in, his broad and tall form obscuring the view of a much smaller person, F'nor just visible over his shoulder bringing up the rear. Both dragons took off for the Bowl, implying this might be a lengthy meeting.

F'lar stepped to one of the chairs of the conference table, pulling out a seat, and the Leaders viewed the small woman in secondhand clothing, her face scrubbed clean courtesy of a water flask and cloth. F'nor came to wait beside her on the other side, both brothers looking from her to their leaders. 

"Weyrleader F'lon, Weyrwoman Larna, may I introduce Lessa? She has agreed to come here to trade information for tools to fight thread in her … habitat," F'lar said, hint of a smile on his lips for the fact a Holdless woman had shown more gumption than many with safe stone walls.

Lessa inspected the pair, older, almost past prime but still radiating confidence of the kind she respected. She gave each a sharp nod, listening as they welcomed her, and trying to get a feel for each one. 

"Lessa, welcome to Benden," Larna said, smiling graciously. "F'nor, would you ask Manora to send up a tray?"

"Canth has." F'nor gave the half-shrug that indicated his dragon was, as usual, a half-step ahead of him.

"You have a talkative brown," F'lon teased his younger son, pretty amused by the body language between the riders and their surprise guest. F'lar was relaxed, intrigued… but F'nor was already in full protective mode. However, he knew F'lar was dodging any kind of entanglement, waiting for the Leadership flight that should take place within the year.

"Would you care to wait for refreshment, Lessa?" Larna asked.

"No, Weyrwoman, I would not. The longer I am away from the encampments, the more chance a searcher from my father might betray themselves to the ones who usurped our lands," Lessa said. "I have to think of my people first."

"And where are your rightful lands? While the Weyrs are not allowed to take action against the Holds or Crafts, we are also keen to see that neither holders nor crafters are wrongfully abused or without protection,"F'lon said.

Lessa leaned against the impressions she had gleaned, then drew her chin up and stood with full poise. "I am Lessa of Ruatha, daughter of Lord Kale, son of Lord Ashmichel whose lands were stolen while his father was away to negotiate with the then Fort Lord Holder."

"Ruatha…" Larna looked at F'lon, eyes wide, and the surprise rippled through all the riders so palpably that Lessa had to close off her inner eye somewhat.

"Then we are of distant kin," F'lon told the young woman. "Many dragonmen came from there, or returned when they lost their dragons. It is a sad day to learn Ruatha is not in the hands of our kinsmen."

"How did you come to be aware of us?" Larna asked.

Lessa took her seat then, and both her flankers did as well, once F'lar had shifted her seat for her. "We had intercepted supplies bound for the Hold, and among the things recovered were ledgers. There were orders for munitions, for the giant machines that can cast spears up into the skies. Included were drawings of your companions, and that led to me deciding we needed further information. Fort, having the Harper Hold, is often a good place for me to learn of the world at large." She gave a small smile. "I did not expect to have the rumors confirmed by Canth and Mnementh landing there before I had made it into the Hall proper."

F'nor and F'lar gave each other a look, but neither said anything about the dragons bespeaking her. It was a useful gift, but could cause trouble if they allowed anyone to put pressure on her. She belonged in a weyr, yet forcing such was not in keeping with the ways of their kind.

F'lon, however, was looking very thoughtful. "Such devices were known to us, by those who came to where we had exiled ourselves during the Troubles. If hidden, they can kill our dragons. To know Holds are preparing against us is something I need to inform the others of, especially those who will eventually take Fort Weyr as their own."

"Negotiations with Lord Groghe have been going well, but he did say that his neighboring Lords were still… problematic," Larna said. "Information about their holds could be of use, to protect ourselves and still do our duty to Pern."

Lessa felt a surge of hope on those words, because these people could wield so much power through their companions, yet the sincerity of that push to duty could not be denied. "I will tell you all I can, encourage my father to meet with you, if you just give us the tools we need to avoid the deadly thread," she offered. "We have caves, but they are… inadequate. We have camps, and move frequently. The Traders, too, need such tools, for they move often."

"Lilcamp's current leaders came to us at Nerat," F'lon reassured her. "We are doing all we can for them, as Pern's trade must continue."

"Good." Lessa looked at the many maps, some with marking she did not know, others with old drawings that no longer matched the holds she knew… and she met F'lon's eyes intently. "High Reaches, Crom, Nabol, Ruatha… all are well-known to my people. All suffer under Lords who squeeze mercilessly. All have Bloodlines hidden away, trying to find the right way to take their homes back."

"And would they rule justly?" Larna asked her, as her mate was held in that intense gaze. Lessa turned to look at her then, and gave a sharp nod.

"Ruathan blood is strong; we demand faith with the people, not belief in power. Crom, particularly, is at risk and we would do all we can for her, as the Lady Gemma is a cousin. Her infant son is the last male of the line, and no close females either to help when we find a way to restore it. Gemma would pledge to your causes for the return to Pern's rightful ways."

Larna and F'lon conferred, via their dragons, a conversation Lessa tried not to listen to. When one spoke, it was Larna. "As Weyrwoman of Benden, I pledge our help to keep your people safe from Thread, in exchange for your help in protecting the Weyrs from those Holds that still bear ill-will against us. I will bring this to the Conclave of our leaders, and feel safe in saying they will support our decision."

"I'll send a copy of charts with you, teach you how to read them so you may teach your people," F'lon told her as well. "In turn, will you make those ledgers available to us?"

"Yes, I shall." 

"Then, Lessa of Ruatha, you have our support, to the extent we may give," F'lon said.


End file.
